medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hat Trick/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off with Mother and Preacher in the hospital, with the latter lying in bed. Mother: It's a compartmented program, brand new joint effort between us and Langley. They're calling it Task Force Blackbird. Preacher: I'm gonna need some time. Mother: Get healthy, but do it quick. World's going to shit right before our eyes. The camera cuts to a shot of a television showing a newscast, which is following a hostage situation off the coast of Somalia involving a ship captain. Mother: Looks like Voodoo and the boys are gonna be busy. (on cellphone) Yeah... he's in. Mother leaves the room before the camera cuts to black. Rescue The Captain Take The Shot "STUMP" TODAY The camera cuts to a shot of a large naval ship that is right next to a lifeboat. TF MAKO - "STUMP" INTERNATIONAL WATERS, ARABIAN SEA 1°25' N 45°38' E - Inspired by Actual Events Tick: So what's the SITREP, Voodoo? The camera pans over the ship as the operators of Task Force Mako take positions facing the lifeboat. Voodoo: Pirates snatched the captain while we were busy on shore, they want money, same as always. Tick: Lemme guess, they're not getting any. Voodoo: Not this time. We're weapons free, if the cap's in eminent danger. Dingo: Three jacked-up skinnies with AK's on a pitching lifeboat isn't eminent danger? Stump also takes position with the other operators keeping watch on the lifeboat. Voodoo: Hey, what can I tell you? Someone thinks there is a "legal" solution to the problem. Stump uses the scope of his LaRue OBR 7.62 to zoom in on the pirates in the lifeboat holding the captain hostage. Tick: The skinnies are getting jittery, Voodoo. They're getting rough with the captain, arguing with each other, it's not good. Voodoo: Roger. Jittery means movement. Movement means opportunity. Those are the R.O.E. We can wait... The camera fades to black. 18 Hours Later Voodoo: Tick, launch a flare over the boat on my go. When these fuckers pop up, it's whack-a-mole time. (after a few seconds) Now. The camera goes back to Stump's view of the situation as he watches Tick firing a flare up in the air, which agitates the pirates. Voodoo: We execute on Stump. Dingo: Eyes on. Tick: Execute. If the player waits for a while before shooting: Voodoo: Stump, we're on the wheelhouse. Dingo, cover the hatch on the bow. Stump aims for the pirate holding the captain himself. As he shoots, so do Dingo and Tick. Ending Cutscene The camera follows Stump's bullet as it hits the pirate in the head, killing him. The other two pirates are killed as well, with the last one shooting his AKM all over the roof of the lifeboat as he falls to the ground. Voodoo: Well, (sic) done boys. Let's get a team out there! Two RHIBs with some of the other operators from TF Mako come towards the lifeboat to free the captain. Voodoo: Damn Stump, hell of a shot. Infrared showing no movement. TF Mako Operator: Cap'n?! You okay? We're clear! Three confirmed kills, Voodoo. PC is secure. He looks to be okay. Little shaken, some scrapes but he'll be fine. Stump stands up from his firing position with a smile on his face knowing the situation had been resolved in his team's favor. The camera then zooms out to a shot of the naval ship's stern and the lifeboat with the TF Mako operators in both spots. Voodoo: Get him on board. We'll have medical take a look at him. Good work. TF Mako Operator: Roger. Coming to you. Voodoo: That's how you resolve a sticky situation. Mission Ends Category:Medal of Honor: Warfighter Transcripts